Meant To Be
by transblitz1
Summary: If you love something set it free, if it returns then it is Meant To Be.
1. Prologue

Well, this is my first story since becoming a brony. Now, unlike my other stories that are unfinished, This one WILL be finished. I swear in Luna's name! Ponies are serious

business.

This is an unofficial continuation or sequel (whichever one is which) of the story _'My Little Dashie'_ by ROBCakeran53. It can be found here .com- /document- /d-//- edit?hl=en_US&pli=1 just remove dashes and spaces. I suggest you read it, you will not regret it. Unless of course you can't stand a sad story. This is the first fanfic that ever made me cry. I will even go as far to admit they were not _manly _tears.

* * *

><p>It had been only a week since Princess Celestia and the others had taken Dashie away. It had felt like years. Time seemed to slow down and the joy in my life slowly faded away. At least the Princess allowed me to keep my memories, but then again, what right would she have to take them away in the first place. How my days went is that I would just sit around our house and reminisce about the past 15 years. Yes, our house. Even after the good memories gone bad, I couldn't stand to leave the place. Even though, after digging myself back into a rut, which I hate so very much, I decided to go for a walk.<p>

* * *

><p>It had been about an hour since I had started my walk and instead of the sunny weather cheering me up. About 10 minutes later it had begun to rain.<p>

"Typical." I mumbled in my now normal dreary tone. I sat down under a tree and began to just voice my thoughts after letting them play bumper cars with my brain. "Why? Just why? She didn't want to leave, they didn't even give her a choice. In the least, couldn't they of just let her keep her memories?" Up until this point I had felt nothing but my own sorrow. That is when a bit of anger made itself present. " I curse your name, Celestia. I curse the sun! I finally find something in my life that brings me joy, and you just take it away!" Although by the time the anger had made itself known, it had vanished back into the dark recesses of my mind. As much as I wanted to and as much right as I had to do it, I just couldn't find a way to blame Celestia for this. I had tried to pin the blame for my conflicting emotions on Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and at one point even Fluttershy. Yes, I'm cruel, but give me a break how would you react to all this. A large and echoing boom brought me out of my thoughts. Of course, my first reaction to the noise was to look up and say.

"Dashie?" I quickly reprimanded myself for this, thinking back to the events of the previous week. I moved my hand to the necklace I was wearing. It was similar to the dog tags soldiers wear. The only difference was that mine held two tickets to the Blue Angels air show. "Of course it happens on her _birthday._" I can't help but shoot a bit of spite a t Celestia. just because I don't blame her doesn't mean I can't be beyond pissed at her. I missed her.

"My little Dashie. The things I would do to see you again. Even if it was just once. I miss you. I love you." I closed my eyes at this last sentiment. A flash made me open them. I didn't have time to respond as I felt a humongous wave of heat and pain surge through me. It only lasted for a split second, but the pain was still there. As I faded into unconsciousness, I realized what just happened.

'Was I just struck by lightning?' After this final thought the dark tendrils at the edge of my vision suddenly over took me as I slipped out of awareness.

* * *

><p>Sort, I know, but it is just the prologue, future chapters will be longer. Well here is the prologue to 'Meant To Be'. Once again I swear that this will be finished. No matter how long this takes it shall be done. I hope this is good enough for my entrance to the herd. See you next time.<p>

Achievement Unlocked

10G - True Dedication


	2. Awakening

I got more support for this story than expected, but I guess that is the power of the ponies.

Well, here is chapter 1.

* * *

><p>I awoke to the sound of, well nothing really. It was ominously silent and... wait. Awake. That means I'm alive! I felt the need to wipe my eyes, so I raised my hoof and...<p>

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I don't have hands! I looked back at my hoof to get a better look. It was pale blue, almost white. I took a glimpse at my nearby surroundings. It seemed to be around midnight and I was in a dark forest clearing with a nearby pond. I walked over to the pond and was ready to faint after taking a lookcat my reflection. I was a light blue pony with rose red eyes and a electric yellow mane. I immediately turned to the side to get a glimpse at my flank. My suspicions were confirmed. Cutie Mark. It was a black storm cloud with a single bolt cyan of lightning striking a tree. Hmmm. Striking, Strike. Lightning.

"Lightning Strike. Yeah that'll work. I'll need a name." My eyes suddenly widened as my brain put two and two together. "If I'm like this… that means this is Equestria, and unless my brain is just trolling me, Equestria means Dashie is here." My moment of excitement was short lived. "Oh, right. _Celestia_ erased her memories." I couldn't help but drag her name out with a bit of spite. "Bsides, even if she did have her memories, she wouldn't recognize me." I looked back at my reflection to see my makeshift necklace was still there. I had shown the very same tickets to Dashie not a few hours before we were going to leave. I was struck (Zing!) with an idea. "Maybe, just maybe,"I put on a thinking pose. " I can return her memories. One of those psycho-babble books said that amnesia can be reversed with familiar items or feelings... Not sure if that applies to magic, but... Yeah it'll have to work, and it better work. Otherwise I'd look like a foal... Did I just say that? This place is already starting to mess with my mind!" I looked back behind me at my wings. They were the same colr as my coat, but they faded to bone white as they reached the tips. "Well, looks like its time for a test drive."

_ROOOOAAARRRRR!_

I twisted my head to the side and nearly passed out as I saw a Manticore charging at me. "Definitely time for a test drive!"I hoped My panic wouldn't hinder my flight." This had better work!" I took off at a quick dash away from the beast. I took a few experimental flaps before I started pumping them hard. I closed my eyes for fear of the Manticore getting me from behind. For ten seconds nothing happened. I finally opened my eyes to see myself flying in a brisk pace in the sky. I realized I was sill moving my legs, so I instead straightened them out to a pose I had frequently seen used in the show. I looked around to see the forest, now obviously the Everfree, moving slowly away. I took in the night sky, the beauty of the stars and the moon. I saw two groups of lights spaced out on the horizon. One was Ponyville, the other, cling to the side of a mountain, was obviously, Canterlot.

"I guess the best action is to pass my self off as a new pony in town. Of course that means having a party thrown by Pinkie. Oh, boy. I guess I'll have to put that off until morning." Luna's moon was high in the sky. I flew over to a lone cloud and landed on it. "Wow, Discord wasn't kidding, tis _is _plush." I took a few steps around on it before I lied down and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>I didn't want to wake up, but the sun tore relentlessly at my closed eyes. I fought for a few minutes before I gave in and woke up. Looking around, I ralized that I was still on my little cloud a little bit away from the small town. I stood up, shook my head, and looked in the direction of the sun. According to its current position in the sky, it was about noon.<p>

"I guess this is good a time as any." I took a leap off the cloud and flapped my wings a few times to regain some altitude. I was flying at a fair speed. If I had to guess I was moving at about 50 mph.

I was able to reach the town in about fifteen minutes. I spied a pink pony walking around one of the paths leading into town. You can guess who that is. I landed right off the path and out off sight. I took a few steps forward onto the path and headed towards the town. I walked up behind her and said the only thing I could think of.

"Hi."

"Oh, hi—"She stopped and looked at me. Here it comes.

She jumped a couple feet in the air. Wait for it.

_GAAASSSSPPPP_

"Well, I'll deal with the party when I need to." I continued walking towards town. I coldn't help but think. "I wonder how right Twilight was. How crazy are these ponies?"

* * *

><p>I'll try to get <em>at least <em>one more chapter of this story out over Thanksgiving holiday, but it won't be immediate. My goal is an average of around 1k words per chapter, maybe more. What do you think? Should it be longer, shorter? I'll leave that disicion up to my faithful reviewers.


	3. Confrontation: Twilight

Gun ranges, writers block, and school ... Hmmm.

* * *

><p>After my encounter with the walking bag of sugar, I was wondering how long before...<p>

"Hey!"

'Oh boy' I looked up to see something that made me both unbelievably happy and dreadfully depressed. My daughter. My _mindwiped_ daughter. Once again, thanks Celestia.

"Uh, hi." I replied nervously. What was I supposed to say? I wasn't ready for this so soon.

"Names, Rainbow Dash. I hope Pinkie didn't give you to much trouble." She stuck her hoof forward.

"Lightning Strike." I shook her hoof.(Wait. What?) "No. No trouble at all. Just wasn't expecting that reaction, Dashie." I mentally slapped myself. Repeatadly.

"Hmmm." She narrowed her eyes at the ground and tilted her head.

"Something wrong?" I wasn't sure if she was trying to remember or just wondering why I called her that.

"Yes. I mean no... uh, maybe." She looked as confused as I felt. She looked back up, but stopped at what was around my neck. "What's that thing?"

I lifted a hoof to my necklace. I decided if she _did _have her memories, then they were lying dormant. I just needed to prod at them. "Their tickets to an air show, The Blue Angels. I was gonna take my daughter, but..." I looked away unsure of what to say.

Meanwhile, Dashie had a serious thinking face on, to the point it looked like it hurt. "I think... I think I was gonna go, but...I've never even heared of them."

I had an idea. It was a long shot, but it just might work. "Do you have a friend, possibly unicorn, that could help with said memory problem?" If this worked, I could find joy once again. Hope she dosen't notice me refrencing a pony I didn't _technically_ meet.

"Yeah, I guess Twilight could help. Come on, I'll race ya." She jumped up in the air, spread her wings and took off.

*sigh* "Perfect. " I followed suite and took off after her, though at a much slower pace.

After getting lost more than once, I was able to find my way to Twilight's tree.(Now that I think about it, kinda pathetic I couldn't find the _tree _in the _middle_ of town.) Dashie was waiting impatiently outside. I flew down and landed ready to go in.

"Finally. I was wondering when you'd get here." She knocked on the door and Spike opened it soon after. She introduced me to the baby dragon quickly before calling down Twilight.

"Hello Rainbow. Who's this?" She seemed to be analyzing me.

"This is Lightning Strike. He's not from around here." Dashie replied

'Oh you have _NO_ idea.' I thought sarcastically.

She looked around my neck and froze. 'Wait. Did she see the tickets when she was at my house? They were on the table. This is Twilight. I wouldn't be surprised if she was observant enough to see them.'

I stuck a hoof forward. "The pleasure's mine." I said in a deadpan voice. I couldn't help but throw a mild glare at her.

She started to back up. 'Did she honestly put two and two together already?'

"You don't... you shouldn't of... oh no." She suddenly teleported out of the room. Probably of to tell the princess an a old friend's here.

'I swear if the princess decides to send me away, I can't be held responsible for what I'll do!'

I looked over at Dashie and threw on my best confused face. "Was it something I said?"

She looked like she couldn't decide on whether to laugh at the joke or stay confused at Twilight. "I don't know. I say we go find out!"

"Where is she going?" Canterlot, right?

"Canterlot, maybe." Ding! (Maybe.)

"Well then. Let's go."

"We're just going to barge in?"

"Yep. Twilight _obviously_ hiding something. I _hate _when somepony keeps secrets from me." 'Oh god, irony' "Oh, and if Celestia's in on it, I'll be especially pissed. Our _great _leader keeping secrets from us? Not happening. Come on." I started towards the door and turned my head enough to see her following me with a determined expression on her face.

'One way or another Celestia. She. Will. Know.'

* * *

><p>Gonna aim for four or five (maybe more) chapters.<p> 


	4. Danger Zone

Merry Christmas!

* * *

><p>The flight to Canterlot was longer than I expected it to be. It had been thirty minutes and we seemed to be about halfway there. I was getting bored. I began to quietly hum the rhythm to <em>'Danger Zone'<em>. Not a few seconds later I stopped humming and smiled. Dashie was humming along and didn't even seem to realize it.

"It's a nice song." I smiled breaking her out of whatever daydream she was in.

"Huh?"

"_Danger Zone'_. The song you were humming. It's a nice song."

"Oh. Is that what it's called?"

'Okay then. Time for more prodding.' "You don't know it? You were just humming it." My layered confusion on my voice.

"Well... I've... never heard before... I think_._" She seemed to be getting irritated about the whole not remembering thing.

*_Flashback_*

I sat on the couch with a bowl of warm popcorn sitting on my lap. It was a week after Dashie's twelfth birthday. I was watching '_Top Gun' _on TV. Dashie came down the stairs a few minutes after I had situated.

"Hey dad. What're ya watchin'." Ever since she had started watching MLP, she had also become interested in just about everything else that came on TV. Some of the other shows she enjoyed included '_Storm Hawks', 'Transformers', _and just about anything on _'Comedy Central'._

"An old movie called _'Top Gun'._"

She looked at the screen and saw a F-4 Phantom II soar pass the camera. Her eyes lit up at the super sonic object.

"Can I watch?" She tried and failed to hide her excitement.

I looked over smiled. " I don't see why not."

She hopped up onto the couch setting next to me. She quickly decided that I should _share_ my popcorn, which involved taking the whole bowl from me. A quick, upbeat rhythm began to play as a MiG-29 began to rocket off a aircraft carrier. Dashie looked over to me, curious.

"What's that song? I like it."

"_Danger Zone_. One of my favorites." I leaned my head back and began singing along while bobbing my head to the beat. After the first verse was done Dashie was singing along as well. the song ended and we both started clapping at each others _performence_.

*_End Flashback*_

"HEY!"

I shook my head roughly. "Huh, Wha?" I looked over to my right to see Dashie staring at me with a look of concern.

"You okay there Strike? You were spacing out there for a sec."

"Oh, uh, ya. Just... thinking about my daughter."

"Ya know, you never did tell me about her. What's her name?"

'Uh oh. Okay. Think. Think.' "Static."

"What's she like?" She seemed genuinely interested.

I started to relax a bit more. " Well for one thing it was hard to keep her out of the air. She loved flying. She was really fun to be around and I loved her with all my heart."

Dashie looked confused again. "Was. Loved. Your speaking in past tense. What happened?"

My bright yellow hair seemed to dim a little. "She left. I didn't want her to leave and neither did she, but it was for the best...at least that's what I told myself. Now I would face Discord himself just to be with her again." A tear rolled down my eye as I thought of the cruel irony. How close my daughter is and she doesn't even know it.

We had stopped flying and were taking a break on a cloud at this point and I was hanging my head just wondering how this would work out. I suddenly felt hooves around me and looked up to see Dashie tightly hugging me. I couldn't help but, smile.

"T-thanks. I... I needed that."

"No worries, but I don't want ya telling anypony about this. Got it. i have a rep to protect."

I chuckled. "Deal." We took off again.

_You'll never say hello to you  
>Until you get it on the red line overload<br>You'll never know what you can do  
>Until you get it up as high as you can go<em>

I looked over at Dashie, a bit surprised.

"Oh come on! How do I know that song?"

We both started to laugh uncontrollably.

* * *

><p>As I said Merry Christmas. Hope ya got what ya asked for. Now if you'll excuse me there are some Nazi Zombies I need to take care of. Bye!<p> 


	5. Confrontation: Celestia

Wait is over. Continue on. BTW, have any of you seen this? http:/funny junk .com/ funny_pictures /2745924/ Ponymon+Alpha+0+3/

Remove spaces.

* * *

><p>The rest of the flight was fairly silent. There was some idle chatter, but other than that, silent. I was about to be strangled by the quiet when I realized Canterlot was just below us.<p>

"Look!" Dashie pointed down the gates. "The gates are open. I guess they're expecting us." She began a gentle dive toward the gates, when I stuck out my hoof and stopped her. 'Hey! What's the big idea?"

At the words 'expecting us', I wasn't picturing the best situation. "Not sure if that's such a good thing." I looked over the upper left portion of the castle and pointed to an broken window. It was just big enough for a pony to get through. " Through there." She responded with a strange look, but went anyway.

After going through the window we landed on a wooden beam. I pointed farther down the hallway at a couple royal guards were waiting. "See. There's the welcome wagon. Doesn't seem like the best way to great your guests."

"Well... yeah." she responded.

We snuck our way past the guards and we were soon at the doors of what was hopefully the throne room. I put my ear to the door and listened. the doors were notably thick, so I only caught part of the conversation. Basically it consisted of Twilight warning (probably Celestia) of my arrival, Fluttershy squeaking every now and then, Pinkie Pie wanting to throw Dashie and I a reunion party. However, I didn't hear Applejack or Rarity. They probably just had nothing to say. Then, I heard the words 'send him back' from Twilight and decided it was now or never. I pushed on the door only for it to not budge.

"Locked." I knew they couldn't hear me from in there with the thick doors. "Give me a ha-hoof here," I mentally slapped myself for almost saying hand, but Dashie seemed to miss it. "On three we charge the door." She nodded. "Okay then,. One... Two... THREE!"

* * *

><p>"Anyways Princess, I believe that the best course of action is to send him back to his own world. You said it yourself these two worlds were <em>not<em> meant to be in contact with each other." Twilight had assembled her friends and was currently holding a conference with the Princess in hopes of coming up with a plan. Celestia had not spoke the entire time. She had just opened her mouth to speak when...

"THREE!" A loud shout came from the other side of the door and suddenly the lock holding closed burst from the sudden and massive stress. The doors feel off their hinges hitting the ground kicking up a cloud of dust. Dashie and I stepped into view. All the ponies' jaws were dropped except Celestia who just looked mildly surprised. I couldn't help it any longer.

"And that... Is how you make an entrance." This earned an amused chuckle from Dashie and a straight up open laugh from Pinkie. Twilight narrowed her eyes and began to advance on us.

"Twilight. Please wait." Celestia continued to look at me as she said this. Twilight stopped, and right when I thought I could breathe, Celestia started coming my way.

In all honesty, what I did next probably wasn't the smartest thing ever. I dropped into a fighting stance. I really didn't care if I was staring down a goddess. I was in Equestria getting a second chance with my daughter and I refuse to give it up like this.

Celestia looked down at me. I thought she was going to use a spell to send me back, but what happened next caught me completely off guard. A single golden tear fell from her eye.

"Ever since we returned here I've been thinking, regretting what I did. I know you'll never forgive me for what happened, and I know my apology means nothing. So, I brought you here." Twilight and the others gasped as Dashie continued to stare in confusion.

I slowly retreated back to a normal standing position. "You... brought me here? Wait, I thought you said our worlds can't come in contact."

Celestia gave a small smile. "As the old saying goes, if you love something set it free..."

I cut her off "If returns, it's meant to be."

"Alright that's it!" We all turned to Dashie. "Somepony better explain what the hay is going on!"

"Allow me Rainbow Dash." Celestia lowered her head and fired a golden beam from her horn. A large white flash followed. I opened my eyes afterward to see Dashie lying on the floor. I walked over to her and nudged her,

"Dashie?"

"Come on, five more minutes Dad." Her eyes flew open. "DAD!" SHE looked me up and down and broke out into a grin. "There's something different about, but I can't quite put my hoof on it." We both started laughing. It was great to be with my daughter again and this time, nothing would separate us.

* * *

><p>HAHAHAHAHA! I FINISHED IT! DONE! YES! I hope you enjoyed reading this. IT wasn't that long, but then again it wasn't really supposed to be. <strong>Peace Out!<strong>


End file.
